


What Ever Comes I Will Face (Probably)

by wherethewaterstarts_andyouend



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A little story about time passing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, This might kill me and possibly you, WTF is Sexuality?, What the hell are even tags?, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester, ahhhhhhhhhh, mentions of the v-day video, writing this as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethewaterstarts_andyouend/pseuds/wherethewaterstarts_andyouend
Summary: I don't even know where I am going with this.... We'll see what happens. As far as it goes this is just a fanfic of Dan and Phil's relationship through the years. We'll see what happens....





	What Ever Comes I Will Face (Probably)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be like the literal beginning of how their friendship begins. I think I am going to go from chapter to chapter and come up with a little something for a video I choose. I think I am going to do the first PINOF video next. It is just going to be like some intro of like how they met at the train station, a scene of them at Starbucks, some pieces of them recording, etc. It is either going to be PINOF or "Hello Internet" who knows.

Phil's POV:

He never expected a person as determined or as insistent for his attention as danisnotonfire. The person, presumably named Dan always popped up on all his social medias, and has attempted to start little conversations with him. Phil wasn't sure how to respond to all this attention.

At first he just noticed it and occasionally responded to a comment of his, but it was just getting ridiculous. He may as well tweet the guy and see what he wanted, after all it was just another human being on the other side. 

He decided with a slight nod to himself that he would do it. If he was trying to get someones attention, he'd appreciate it if the other person did started an interaction.

So typing out a new tweet and tagging danisnotonfire, he decided to take the leap and get involved with something that could minor or small. Though only time would tell.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------- Line Break ---------------------------------------------------------

It is official, danisnotonfire is his new friend. They had been talking for a few days and it turns out that, the mysterious person behind the account danisnotonfire is named Daniel Howell. Though he preferred to be called Dan.

Dan was four years younger than him and was pretty obsessed with YouTube and Muse (like Phil). Dan seemed to spend to much time on the internet, and Phil assumed it was because he was trying to escape reality.

Phil asked why Dan was so insistent on getting his attention. Dan replied with a text that he had no one to reach out to, and Phil seemed like a dream and a path to another place that was to good to be true. 

That one reply is pretty much all it took for Phil to become determined to make Dan a happier person. Not a happy person, but just a person that was happier.


End file.
